Roommates
by peanut-butter-mouse
Summary: Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Thalia, Jason, and Piper go to a college called Half-Blood University. Or HBU. No demigods and some quotes from movies and books and Youtube videos. (Not to sure about the whole majoring and minoring so I gave them one's I thought would fit them!) Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, Youtube, and Smosh (if only)  
**Annabeth's POV: Chapter 1:

"And that's how you brush your teeth... The right way!" My roommate winked at the camera before I clicked the recording button to make the camera stop recording. She had toothpaste all around her mouth because she had been 'foaming' out of her mouth. My name's Annabeth Chase, I'm 22 years old and I share a dorm with 2 other girls. One's Thalia and the others named Piper. Thalia has spiky, black hair and usually wears black and sometimes she wears eyeliner to make her electric blue eyes pop and she's 20 years old. Piper she has short, choppy, brown hair and is half Cherokee Indian, she's 22 years old the same age I am. I know usually you'd get a dormmate's the same age as you but 2 years ago our old roommate graduated 2 years early making Piper and I need a new roommate and one day Thalia showed up and since 2 years ago (1 year, 9 months, 23 days, 7 hours, 22 minutes exactly). Thalia is the one that has rabies at the moment. I was laughing my ass off while she was trying to get the toothpaste out of her hair and around her mouth. I don't even remember how it got there anymore.

"Bite me." Thalia growled at me. Even though it was her idea to do this she wants me to edit and put on Youtube**(A/N: I don't know if this video is real or not...)** She has a bunch of subscribers, just not as many as Smosh **(A/N: Smosh is real, and really funny for some ages)** considering they're placed third on the most subscribed list. She has about 100 subscribers and they've been wanting a new video, so she decided to do this. I was still laughing when she threw her toothbrush at me. She had some toothpaste on her clothes also so I just kept laughing. The toothbrush landed in my hair since Thalia is shorter than me by an inch. she also puts to much force in her throw that it goes higher than she wants it too. She used to be in softball, but quit playing after high school, she said something tramatic had happened, I just haven't gotten it out of her yet.

"Homework?" I asked her with the hint of innocence. (Don't ask why, it just helps to get her do her homework).

"Fine, but one day, I'm not going to have homework and then your going to look like an idiot." Thalia huffed. Then opened her History of Flight 101 textbook. I forgot to tell you what we're majoring in didn't I? Oh well Thalia's majoring in Flight and minoring in Greek Mythology and weather. I'm majoring in Architecture and minoring in Greek Mythology and Roman Mythology. Piper's majoring in Film (oh and her father's the famous actor Tristan Mclean and she just wants to stay behind the camera) then she's minoring in theater (back-up in case behind the camera doesn't work) and she's also minoring in Roman Mythology that's where she met Jason her date, they should be back any moment. Oh yeah, I think I forgot to tell Piper that Jason is Thalia's brother... That might be awkward... For Jason. *cue evil laughter in head* coming in 3...2...1! I ran to the door as soon as Jason went to knock on the door. Our doorbell is broken at the moment (not like we had one before but still)...

"Have fun on your date big bro?" Thalia asked Jason while smiling as though it couldn't be better that we could tell Piper and not Jason. Jason just looked from Thalia to me.

"Hey, little sis, Annabeth. Wait, they're your roommates?" Jason asked. I was considered to be the shadow, or that's what everyone calls me, I don't go into the front of the classroom never get called on and is ignored whenever I raise my hand in everything except Architecture.

"Sister?" Piper asked, I chuckled at her face.

"Sorry I forgot to tell Piper Jason's, Thalia's big brother..." An awkward silence filled the air and I couldn't take it, what I'm ADHA... Whoops meant ADHD... I have Dyslexia too, yeah. I went to the book I was reading. It was completely and utterly entirely in made in the Greek language, but that was okay, I could read it really well. I could still hear their conversation.

"This is to awkward for me out!" Thalia pretty much shouted. You couldn't hear much after that. I just kept reading. Did I mention it was all about Greek myths? Yeah, I had to put the book down at the myth of Arachne. I have arachnophobia, so that story scared me so much just thinking of something like that happening. Piper walked into the room and just stared at me. I innocently, looked up from just picking my book back up. Piper kept staring.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"Why is your book upside down?" I face palmed.

PERCY'S POV, PERCY'C POV, PERCY'S POV, PERCY'S POV, PERCY'S POV, PERCY'S POV, PERCY'S POV, PERCY'S POV, PERCY'S POV! (**That's my line break and POV changer!)**

"Have fun on your date Jase?" He kept walking past Nico into the room with the flat screen tv, that we own, fun! Nico and I were in the kitchen supposedly rummaging through the fridge trying to find something to eat. Of course we were failing. My name's Percy Jackson, by the way, Nico Di Angelo and Jason Grace are my roommates. Nico's just a little bit obsessed over this one girl on Youtube, I think she goes to our school but we can't be sure. She has spiky, black hair and she usually wears black clothes and some eyeliner to make her electric blue eyes pop. I only know this because he forced me to watch a video, I gotta admit though she'd be perfect for Death Breath. Nico tried to get Jason to watch one of her videos he got him to sit at the computer and once the video started he laughed at something but he wouldn't tell us what, and he still won't. The one video I saw I caught a little bit of Blonde hair then as soon as it appeared it., it disappeared.

"What was that?" I asked Jason as soon as I figured out he was talking, guess I was in Percy world again...

"I said, I met her roommates and that we should go on a triple date." He said with a puppy face. It's like a puppy dog face except it makes him look 6 compared to his actual age 22. That reminds me, I didn't tell you how old I am, I'm 22 years old and Nico's only 20 years old. Jason and I have been friends since Senior year when we figured out we both wanted to go to the same college, HBU! Half-Blood University, for people that want to minor in two courses, I major in marine biology and I'm minoring in Greek Mythology and Roman Mythology **(:D see what I did there?)** Jason majors in Flight (with his sister that Nico and I have never met), he minors in Roman Mythology, and weather patterns. Nico is a weird boy, he majors in Death ceremonies and wants to be a mortician or undertaker, yet he minors in Greek Mythology and medicine, yep, he's a weird kid...

"I'm cool with that..." Nico said, he always goes on a date then when he gets home he's all cranky and depressed but okay the next day, because he'd tell them what he wants to be when he grows up then the girls all turn in the other direction.

"Okay, Perce?" I took a deep breath I really had nothing to do.

"I guess, but don't you need the girl's to say yes?" He grinned at me.

"They already have." I just sighed.

"As long as it's not against their will." I told him and walked into the room with a flat screen since Jason had evacuated the room, I could still hear their conversation...

"So how am I going to go with?" Nico asked, I could almost see his obsidian eyes glow with excitement. Oh yeah, didn't describe us... That might be helpful... I have sea-green eyes that according to my mom and roommates change with my emotions, darker for angrier and lighter to happier, I really got to figure it out... I have raven black hair just like Nico. As I said before he has raven black hair, and obsidian eyes he usually wears black and never wears eyeliner his eyelashes are just really long and dark. Jason has blonde hair and sky blue eyes, that scare me some of the time because he usually glares at me whenever I say something stupid which is most of the time. He also has a little scar right above his lip that Nico wouldn't not ask about when he first got here. I told him I used to live in California then moved to New York. So he had to ask; "Can you surf really well then? Did you get lots of girls? Did you not get any girls? Did you only date one then figure out she wasn't the one?" At the end I was ready to throw him in a meat sack and throw him to the wolves.

"Yeah, my sister if you hurt her, I'll break you." I could hear the venom in the last of his words. "Unless she breaks you first..." I could hear the nervousness coming of off Nico.

"Who's Perce going with?" Nico asked.

"A girl obviously, dude you really need to understand the-" Jason got cut off by Nico.

"Why don't I hear the tv going?" Nico asked. Crap. I quickly got out Marine Biology 101 (I mean really who comes up with these titles?) and pretended to be doing homework, which I had none since I was actually really good at this subject. Jason and Nico walked in and stared at me.

"Yes?" I asked not looking up at them.

... Silence ...

"Nice day we're having huh?" I said.

... more silence ...

"Perce," Nico said slowly letting Jason finish.

"Why is your textbook upside down?" Firetruck!

**Hope you liked it! I know, I should really be updating Karaoke at Camp Half-Blood, but I really wanted to do this one! If everyone guesses right what that quote was from "Firetruck!" or the quote from a Percy Jackson book, I'll give you Percy's homemade cookies that are only slightly burnt! (****::) Please review and follow maybe favorite! Love yea's!~ peanut-butter-mouse  
**


	2. Meeting for the first time

**Hey, thanks for all of you guys that reviewed, followed, and favorited!**

**Belgara: I don't even think I know...**

**NeonHedgehog: Tanks and War! (translation: Thank you)**

**Followers and favorites: Random Person in Wonderland, FranAdams-DaughterofAchelois, BlackandSilverMonkey (I love your name!), altec 1, PercabethLoverForLife, and NeonHedgehog. **

**Thanks again! Woke up this morning and all of these were there and I was shocked! Actually shocked at how many people favorited and followed!**

**Nobody guessed what 'Firetruck' was from, so it still stands open!**

**Disclaimer: I realize that people often mistake me for a guy considering my personality and I find that I can write guy's point of views better... Anyway, I don't own PJO, much less have Rick Riordan trapped in my closet... pft where did you get that idea...**

**Chapter 2: Annabeth's Pov:**

"I don't wanna do this!" Thalia and I wined at the same time, Piper was making us were dresses that were so freaking uncomfortable, it made me want to scratch my skin off just so I wouldn't feel it. By how hard Thalia was scratching she was having the same thoughts. I'm in a freaking pink dress **(I have nothing against pink!)** it HAD to have been the most uncomfortable dress in the world. It used to go to my knees and that didn't help anything.

"Oh gods, and through all of this we can't even go to the fair! It's so, not fair!" Thalia whined. We can't even throw our clothes out the window. Piper locked them in a way that Thalia can't even get through, and that's saying something. Piper even put an electric field thingy that gives you a shock whenever you touch it. That actually gives me an idea.

"Annabeth what are you doing?" Piper shouted after me, I ran into my room and as quickly as I could, I stripped off the dress, got dressed in regular clothes, and threw it at the window, making the dress smoke... really badly. Thalia ran into my room in some black skinny jeans and a 'Death to Barbie' shirt.

"I wanna do that!" Thalia shouted then she threw her dress on top of mine making them ignite in flames. Right when she threw her dress, someone knocked on the door, I could hear footsteps as two guys ran into my room took one look at the fire and rushed out to get some water. I just grabbed the red cylinder out of the corner and shouted;

"You realize there's this thing called a fire extinguisher right?"I could hear the footsteps come back in the room right as I aimed the fire extinguisher at the dresses. The foamy stuff **(don't know what it's called...)** and it sprayed right onto the dresses, the now unwearable dresses. Oh darn...

"What in Hades was that?" One guy asked, he has raven black hair (both of them do) and obsidian eyes, he's wearing a black t-shirt with 'Fire Burning on the Dance Floor' in big red letters, of course he's also wearing black jeans. The other guy, is wearing a regular blue t-shirt and some regular blue jeans. I couldn't see his eyes though, I think he's wearing sunglasses even though we're inside... Oh well.

"Out, out, we have to get them re-dressed." Piper shoed the boys out of my room one glance at the dresses showed they couldn't be worn any more. Oops. Piper shoved them out of my room toke one glance at Thalia and I, she shrugged and went into my closet.

"I'm sorry, you guys couldn't wear those dresses, but just so you know, I always have a back-up." She pulled out the prettiest dress, and held it out. It's a beautiful sea-green dress with gray scarf. She held it against me, shook her head and put it back. She took on more glance at us then at her own dress. "Looks like I get to go get dressed and met the guys and you... people once I get into something more comfortable. Thalia and I were beaming.

"...That was pretty weird, I mean what just lights on fire, like that?" I heard one of them ask Jason and the other one... Man I really got to learn their names. I stopped Thalia so we could listen in.

"Yeah, that was pretty weird." The other one, I think the normal one asked. I nodded to Thalia to let her know that we should join the conversation.

"Weird is my middle name." Thalia said as she walked into the room behind the boy clad in black. He flipped, it was really funny to watch. He jumped so high in the air that Jason had to catch him, like Shaggy catches Scooby-Doo. I couldn't believe it, and I didn't have to, Thalia recorded it so she could put it on her Youtube channel. I was laughing a little bit before Piper came in. I nudged Thalia to let her know, to stop laughing. Piper has a strict rule on not to talk when a person comes into the room, but the guys don't know that, or at least Jason does. Thalia and I grinned or most mischievous smiles we could muster and turned towards the boys.

"So which do you guys think is better? Star Wars or Star Trek?" I asked them, personally my favorite is Star Wars.

"Star Wars." The raven black haired boys answered at the same time. While Jason said; "Star Trek."

"Star Wars is way better dude!" The black clad boy told Jason. "I totally agree." Thalia said trying to get the_ boys _to stop fighting. But it just induced an all new round of fighting.

"Okay, they're both great movies!" I shouted over everyone. Right when Piper walked in, she just smiled.

"What are we talking about?" Piper asked us.

"If Star Wars or Star Trek is better." I answered not even turning around.

"Oh good, something that I could put a stop to." I didn't even think about those words until she fudging whistled so loud all the dogs and probably China could hear it.

"What was that for?" The black clad one asked.

"I believe we're going to be doing introductions, now." Piper put anger in the last word as though if we didn't do this she'd murder us... all of us.

Percy's POV, Percy's POV, Percy's POV, Percy's POV, Percy's POV, Percy's POV, Percy's POV, Percy's POV, Percy's POV, Percy POV,

**(It's baaacckkk!)**I was pretty worried that she wants to rip my head off, but introduction's sounded great! Jason said I was going with the girl named Thalia, I don't even want to think that it could be punk one. Please lord! Oh well, I'll go first.

"I'm Percy." I said as soon as the blonde said; "I'm Annabeth." Que uncomfortable silence.

"Welp, I'm Thalia." The Punk girl said. Que my unluckiness.

"Thalia? As in _the _Thalia? As in the Youtuber Thalia?" Nico asked really excited, I'll do him a solid and swap with him... Maybe he was supposed to go out with Thalia and I was supposed to go out with Annabeth and my Dyslexia messed it up... Probably.

"Yep." She said popping the 'p'.

"If anyone cares, I edit it, and film it for her." Annabeth whispered under her breath.

"Oh, the joys of editing." **(told you! Phineas and Ferb...) **I said out loud. Annabeth gave me a half smile.

"You still watch Phineas and Ferb?" She asked, yep, she knows the way into my heart, my cartoons.

"Of course who doesn't?" I asked, well, except for Jason pretty much.

"Piper." Oh now see the connection.

"Jason doesn't either." I said, we had slowly been walking away from them. She laughed and it sounded like angels were singing. Oh, wait that's just Nico, Thalia, Piper and Jason saying "Aw," simultaneously. Except Nico.

"Dude not fair, she watches cartoons!" Nico complained Thalia smiled a little.

"Oh, yeah, that cry baby," Que glare from Nico, "is named Nico Di Angelo. But he's nothing like an angel maybe a messed up Thanatos?" I heard Annabeth laugh and so did Piper, Jason and Thalia.

"Very funny Perce." Nico said. I knew he wanted to be called something else, but hey, Honesty's the Best Possibility! I think that's how it goes...

"Wait, so you're subscribed to my channel right?" Thalia and Nico went off back into the living room, I think that's the right name for it, considering we're all living, but I actually can't be completely sure about Death Breath.

"Okay, so it's four thirty and we should split, so everyone meets back here at seven o' clock alright?" Piper asked, and yes, I do know her name, Jase has mentioned her name a bazillion times.

"Kapesh." Annabeth and I answered at the same time. Well Nico reminded me that he's going with Thalia (great my Dyslexia just messed it up,) and I was going with Annabeth, now let's let the good time's roll.

**Good news! My dad just ordered me a new charger for my computer so, I can use my laptop again! The only problem, on ebay a 'new' battery for my computer is 53 bucks. *sighs* If only...  
**

**I'm making you guys wait for their date, maybe first kiss? Hmmm, no. I'm sorry, that'd make it go to fast. Or is it? Mwahahaha!  
**

**If someone can guess where they're going for their date I'll P.M. you a cookie or I'll give it to you at the beginning, and yes, I do have the scene all written out.**

**Just finished Nevermore in the Maximum Ride series and I think all PJO fans should read it, it's actually really good, just not Harry Potter good, the book I read had a sneak peek for another series and I really wanted to read that, and someone told me to read Daniel X in a not so nice way on Tumblr. So yeah!**

**I got to watch The Perks of Being a Wallflower (TPoBW), The Host (way, better than TPoBW, no matter what the rating was), Admission (really good) and The Wizard of Oz, I watched it all alone and no it wasn't the great and powerful Oz, it was the actual The Wizard of Oz.**

**Update every week don't worry!**

**~peanut-butter-mouse**


	3. The Date (sort of)

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, or anything else used in this story, sadly enough!**

**Leo: Thank Hephaustus, she doesn't or else I wouldn't of been as hot as I am now!**

**Shut up Leo, go back to the closet!**

**Leo: *sighs* Fine!**

**Drama Queen.**

**Shout-outs!**

**Slenderniece: Dang person, how'd you know that they'd be going to a fair? Here's another cookie! (::)**

**Emily (guest): Here's a cookie because I love your enthusiasm! (::)**

**Altec 1: Thank you! I really appreciate it! (::) **

**Elmlea: Okay, it was meant to be the thing that I told you in the PM, but I'll still give you a cookie! (::)**

**Emily (guest): Yes in the Titan's curse Nico does ask Percy "can you surf really well?" When Percy was being interrogated by him... here's a cookie I guess... (::)**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 3: Annabeth's POV:**

"Sorry I don't get out much..."I told Percy, he's wearing sunglasses so I can't see his eyes. I don't even know what color they are,

"Neither do I." He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but think if the smile reached his eyes.

"So what are we going to do for the next," I checked my watch, "two and a half hours?" He smiled again. I noticed a dimple on the right side of his face.

"Wing it?" He asked, we kept walking for a little while. Then I heard music as though a fair or carnival were nearby. Lo and Behold a fair was going on at Central Park.

"Oh Percy, look it's the fair! I haven't been to one in forever! Can we go?" I didn't let the last time I went to a carnival go threw my head, let's just say, I get nightmares from it still.

"I'm not so sure..." He looked uncertainly at the fair.

"Please?" I asked, then I put down the triumph card. The dreaded puppy dog face. He took one look at my face and in the next moment we were in line to get ticket, I was absolutely glowing and the line kept getting shorter and shorter in the next moment we had paper bracelets on, letting us go on as many rides as we wanted, as many times as we wanted. I was probably smiling the most when Percy got me a stuffed animal from a game that tests your strength. We went on the Gravitron after many complaints from Percy about how the fair was getting boring.

"I take it all back. _That _was awesome!" Percy fist-pumped the air. We went on a couple more rides. I checked my watch we still had... two and a half hours? "Percy what time is it?" I wanted to make sure it was just me and my watch is broken.

"It's five o'clock on the dot. Wait didn't we get here at five?" THALIA I'M GOING TO HURT YOU!

"Thalia you better watch your back, and keep one eye open." I growled. Percy took a step away from me.

"I'll just go ask that women..." He went up to a lady with a stroller that just so happened to be walking past us for the... third time? What was that rule in the Gallagher Girls book, one time's a stranger, two time's a stalker *cough* old boyfriend Luke *cough*, three time's is a... TAIL that's it. So she's following us. She does look a little bit familiar.

"Um, what time is it, I'm afraid I think my... g- friend's watch is broken." **(it was like in Maximum Ride when Max was going to say Fang instead of Nick and she caught herself by saying f-nick. So Percy was going to slip and say girlfriend just thought you'd like to know!)** The lady looked at her watch which wasn't there? Umm, I don't believe she's Patrick off of Spongebob but oh well.

"It's seven o'clock." She hen hurried off. We glanced at each other then ran to the exit. We had thirty minutes to eat and get back to the others, five minutes early because I still had homework to get done. We stopped at McDonald's (everything is walking distance from the college...) and he escorted me to my dorm as I could've gotten hurt if he wasn't there to protect me. We just stood looking at each other we had ten minutes to spare even without the extra five minutes. We unconsciously started to lean closer together.

BAM! The door burst open and there was Thalia jumping up and down, with a smile on her face. We jumped back a bit.

"Oh there you guys are, we were starting to get worried. You should've been back two hours ago!" **(In your review type in Magical Banana's! and a complement please! or a flame just please!) **Thalia looked like she was hyped up on soda with a lot of caffeine. We don't drink. I won't let alcohol get anywhere near me. Luke used to drink all of the time until I told him that I'd break up with him causing us to... You know what I'll save that for another time.

"Um Thalia it's only seven-fifteen, what do you mean we should've gotten here two hours ago?" Thalia looked at me with a twinkle in her eyes.

"It's nine-fifteen. Guess Rachel came through for me after all." Thalia looked like she was going to burst with enthusiasm. Then Nico came up to the door.

**Thanks for the favorites and follows! slenderniece (I love your name!), whackadoodle100, elmlea (Check out her Poll on her profile!), gabbie159, HW. ReviewerOnly , and altec 1. Thanks you guys so much!**

**If I missed anyone tell me in the reviews! Oh and you guys are so lucky I'm in a good mood! I've got something going on all weekend so I can't update any of my stories! But, I'm going to work all day on Karaoke at Camp Half-Blood and Entertainment! So, check out some of my other stories!**

**Oh and please answer my poll, please it's for Karaoke at Camp Half-Blood.**

**~peanut-butter-mouse**


	4. Mountain Dew

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO! At least until Rick signs the contract...**

**Next chapter will be beta-d by The Artemis! Check out her stories, they're really good!**

**Elmlea: Glad you love the story!**

**Percy Nightshade: Don't worry I'm actually planning on doing something that might affect Percabeth for a while!**

**SummerSpirit18: Piper hooked the electric thing on the window, and thanks!**

**altec 1: I know, I had to add it! It involved STALKERS!**

**whackadoodle100: Rachel was the person with the stroller and I didn't add this but she was also their cashier at McDonald's and she kept getting their order wrong. Mwahahahaha!**

**Firehawk2400: Tanks and War! (translation: Thank you...) It was a random fair. Oh and the chocolate chunk cookie was delicious! Here's a whole batch! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Okay, I looked at my inbox this morning and there were 16 followers and some people were following me... I'm so happy!**

**I have a special guest with me today:**

**Fang and Nico! (Fang's from Maximum Ride, he decided to visit me today even though I'm writing my PJO story today!)**

**Nico:...**

**Fang:...**

**Me: Do you both not talk or something?**

**Nico:...**

**Fang... Sometimes...**

**Me: It spoke!**

**Nico: I win!**

**Fang: *shakes head* People...**

**Onwards with the story!**

Chapter 4: Percy's POV.

I was standing there with Annabeth whom was talking to Thalia, when Nico came up with FOUR Mountain Dew cans (I hope they were full). You see you don't want to see Nico full of Caffeine it's a pretty scary thing to watch.

"Hey Perce have fun on your date? Date, isn't that a type of fruit or is it a vegetable? Date, say it ten times fast I dare you! Oh we should play truth or dare, I mean it's only friday we don't have class tomorrow, or the next day, what do you think about it Perce? I mean we- mmph." I covered Nico's mouth with my hand. Which he attempted to bite. Attempted is the key word. He ended up licking my hand instead.

"You don't know where I've been, do you really think that's the smartest thing to do?" He used his hands to pull my hand off of his mouth. He had a really disgusted look on his face.

"Dude that's unsanitary." I just smirked at him. I smirked at him. Of course I still had my sunglasses on, I was dared by Jason and Nico to wear sunglasses to see if the whole you can't love someone if you don't know what their eye color is. (hope that you guys get why he was wearing sunglasses now!)

"Unsanitary is giving you soda with a bunch of Caffeine in it. Speaking of which how much did you drink?" I was actually really curious because he reacts a certain way with a certain amount right now I'd guess around 6 or 7. Give him 8 and he gets knocked out instantly. (We haven't gotten past 9 yet, which causes him to sleep-walk).

"Twenty! I didn't know at first but then Jason opened one up and handed one to Thalia and one to Piper and I couldn't help it, it looked so good and it was calling me and I'm surprised that I was able to drink that much! Why is everything spinning?" With that he fainted. He curled up into a ball on the floor and was snoring slightly. He looked like a little Thanatos, hey, I'm not minoring in Greek Mythology for anything!

"Um, can I get some help? He's not as light as he looks." I said kinda shyly. Annabeth walked over and went to his feet. "On three. Three... Two... One!" We lifted him up and then dropped him because he was just to heavy, it felt like he was a ton of bricks.

"I don't think any human being that looks so skinny should weigh that much." Annabeth said, looking down at the passed out Nico.

"I'm Fine!" Nico said all of a sudden, then he stood up and brushed of his shirt as though we hadn't just dropped him and he hadn't fainted.

"Okay?" Annabeth sounded confused.

"He's done that..." Thalia counted off of her fingers, "ten to thirteen times. If you think that's bad you should check out Jasper." Thalia shrugged. How come Nico was like this and she was fine?

"Thalia how many did you drink?" I asked her.

"None. Jasper and Nico got there before I did so I settled for an pizza and Coke." She gestured for us to come in. We obliged, inside was a passed out Jason whom was twitching really badly, and a Piper that was jumping up and down about as hyper as Nico except Nico was worse.

"Wait, who's Jasper?" Annabeth asked Thalia I was just watching amusedly at Jason whom was twitching so bad that he was knocking stuff over and he looked like he might wake up at any moment. I took in all the damage compared to when we came earlier let's say it's now a fire hazard waiting to happen.

"It's Jason and Piper's couple name! Me and Nico were discussing them earlier!" Annabeth flinched when Thalia said 'Me and Nico'... Hm... I could have fun with this! I'm also pretty sure Thalia had more than ONE, two-liter of Coke.

"Me and Annabeth had a fun time on our date Thalia by the way." Annabeth flinched again... this is lots of fun! Mwahahahaha! I'ma terrible person to people. Thalia's eyes twinkled in a way Nico gets too. It's mischievous, yet oddly encouraging.

"Me, Annabeth, You, Nico, Piper and if Jason wakes up we should play Truth or Dare!" I nodded encouragingly. Annabeth flinched one more time and I smiled at Thalia, she just winked at me.

"I'm up!" Jason shouted. His voice sounded like a elementary school girl.

"Jason are you feeling okay?" I asked him, Thalia just walked past him as though it wasn't unusual. I hope this didn't happen all the time.

"This doesn't happen all the time." Annabeth whispered to me, either I was thinking out loud or she could tell what I was thinking by looking at my facial expression. "Facial expression definitely, considering I can't see your eyes." She smirked at me and I managed a small smile.

"OKAY EVERYONE IN A CIRCLE!" Thalia shouted even though she didn't need too since we were all in the same room. Everyone except Piper... Oh no. We got in a small circle and soon Piper came out of the kitchen. She started to play Duck, Duck Goose.

"It's so soft! Percy you should feel it! It's like a cloud!" Piper said, I patted Annabeth's hair (I was sitting right next to her) it was as soft as you'd think a cloud should be.

"Okay let's start!" I couldn't take Jason seriously with his voice, it was slowly getting back to normal.

"I'll start," I said, then someone's phone went off, not the usual ring, ring. Nope it was a personalized ring tone.

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch,_

_I do what I want when I feel like it,_

_All I wanna do is-_" Annabeth picked up her phone. Thalia had to stifle a laugh turning it into a cough. Piper pounded her on the back.

"What Luke?" She already sounded mad. _Where have I heard the name Luke before?_

**Sorry peeps that's all I'm doing for the chapter mwahahaha!**

**In your reviews tell put in dares and truths you want them to do/answer!**

**I'll give you a cookie if you can figure out the name of Annabeth's personalized ring tone! I love this song!**

**Followers and Favs for the story: gvelitegymnast, percabethpeddie13 (should I be worried?), SapphireJems, Cj son of Athena, SummerSpirit18, Percy Nightshade, littlemixlover17, snowleopardluver, Firehawk2400, and Belgara.**

**Followers and Favs for me: littlemixlover17, Firehawk2400, and Belgara.**

**I have a question I wan the guys that are reading/browsing this story:**

**What's your take on makeup? I mean if you're dating a girl wearing makeup and she wears blush and you go to kiss her cheek, then would you get the makeup on yourself's?**

**Please answer!**


	5. Truth or Dare! And Peeing

**littlemixlover17: I'll get a bucket for your tears!**

**Guest: I updated!**

**Elmlea: Thanks!**

**SummerSpirit18: I guess you could. It's a bug zapper so probably.**

**Whackadoodle100: I know I was going to put it in then decided not to so yeah that just happened! Oh and in the beginning of this chapter it mentions where Percy knows Luke.**

**Jedi1: First off I love your name. Second thing is you just spoke the wisest words in the world.**

**NeonHedgehog: I agree, it's my favorite next to Sk8er Boi. ;P**

**My first Beta'd chapter! Joy! This chapter is for Elmlea! Thank you for the dare! The Artemis is Beta-ing this story so if I update you know she's still alive! ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO if I did I'd be a troll. I also don't own Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne, or What The Hell by Avril Lavigne.**

**Chapter 5: Percy's POV:**

Probably no one, that I know, there are a lot of Lukes. . . right?

"Luke I can't. . . Okay but. . . not now! Fine you. . . argh!" Annabeth said, okay sue me, I was just listening to ONE side of the conversation, not like I could listen to the other side. I wish I could though; I wish I could strangle that guy. . . Where did that come from? I usually don't have violent thoughts about people. But, hey, you would too if you had a cousin named Luke that you can't stand.

"What was that about?" Thalia asked, her hand on Nico's shoulder trying to calm him down. Keyword in that sentence: trying. He was still bouncing under her grip and his eye was oddly twitching.

"Luke." That was explanation enough for Thalia apparently. But not me.

"Luke?" I asked.

"Just one of the people I work with," she answered quickly.

"And you work where?" I asked, waiting for her to answer.

"The Bakery Farm," she replied.

I gave her a confused look; I had heard of that place, but I didn't think it was real.

"Isn't that from an anime? Say "I love you"?" I asked, and Thalia tried to stifle laughter.

"I'm surprised you know that Percy. I've heard you watch anime but not ones with the words 'I love you' in them."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at me and couldn't hold back a little laugh.

I blushed, "It looked interesting from the description."

"Oh," Thalia mused, "you mean the description that says that the girl was saved by the most popular guy in school from a stalker, with a kiss."

Thalia smirked, getting over trying to suppress the laughter and letting it out. I can't describe it, it sounded like a mixture of a dying cat and a dying cow, but from seeing Nico's expression it sounded amazing in his ears.

"Okay, enough laughing at Percy's choice in anime," Jason chuckled lightly.

"Oh shut up," I mumbled.

"Okay, let's start. . . Who's going to go first?" Thalia asked.

"Percy, since his big voice woke me up," Jason grumbled.

Fine. Two could play that game.

"Sure, I'll start," I agreed, "Jason, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

After finishing her game of duck, duck, goose while no one was paying attention, Piper sat down next to Jason at just the perfect time.

"I dare you to sit on Piper's lap till the next time either of you are called upon."

Jason glared at me and Piper's eyes got wide.

"Let's just get this over with, " Jason sighed, moving over and sitting down on Piper's lap.

You could barely see poor Piper behind him. Jason got a pink tint to his ears as he shook his head at me.

"Okay, Thalia truth or dare?" She smiled.

"Dare."

Jason smiled mischievously and leaned over, whispering Thalia's dare in her ear. She smiled and dialed a number in her phone.

"He's was a boy, and she was a girl,

can I make it any more obvious?

he was a punk she did-"

I grabbed my phone before the ringtone could keep going. But the damage was done. The people in the circle laughed as I started to talk into the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Percy."

I looked over at Thalia and sure enough, she had called me.

Oh man do I hate Jason.

"Usually he sings along for a while!" That brought on another round of laughing. I hung up on Thalia and angrily dialed Jason's number. His ringtone filled the air.

"You say that I'm messing with your head,

All because I was making out with your friend,

Love hurts-" Jason's eyes widened as he took his phone out of his pocket and checked caller id. He chucked his phone at mea and I laughed, using my awesome ninja skills I grabbed his phone out of the air only to have it slip out of my grasp.

You know what? I should just stop trying to be an ninja.

"Okay, okay, Nico truth or dare?" Thalia was smiling so much it had to hurt.

"Dare." Nico looked a little scared.

"I dare you to drink four liters of water-" Nico cut Thalia off.

"Easy as pie."

"-and you can't go to the bathroom for four hours straight. Oh and if you have to go, you have to pee in your pants. Not only that but if you pee in your pants you can't change them till the four hours are up. Oh and teasing is allowed, such as; turning on the tap or pouring lemonade." Thalia was trying to tone down but it wasn't working.

"Aw, fudge!" Thalia did a double-take.

"Did you just say fudge?" Nico nodded.

"I'm not allowed to say the f word." He said. Thalia burst into laughter.

"Oh that's the weirdest thing I've ever heard!" She kept laughing.

"Okay here's the water Nico." Annabeth set 4 big jugs in front of Nico. He glared at her all the way her spot next to me. He started to chug it. Of course I might've been cheering him on.

"Chug, chug, chug, chug!" I cheered.

-4 liters of water later-

"Done!" Nico shouted. Poor dude. He has the weakest bladder of the guys. Maybe even the girls.

"Okay set the timer for four hours, Annabeth! Oh, and turn on the tap when you're in there! Don't forget about my lemonade!" Annabeth got up and I heard beeping, then the fridge door opened and closed, then the tap started to run. I saw Annabeth walk back in with a glass and pitcher of lemonade. Oh man, I feel really bad for Nico right now.

"Okay, now that the gloves are off. Annabeth truth or dare?" Annabeth toke a breath and said. . .

"Truth." Okay I made that really dramatic on accident. . .

"What truth do you not want to be asked the most next to this one?" Annabeth glared at him.

"Dare." Nico smirked victoriously.

"I dare you to sit on Percy's lap for the rest of the game."

Annabeth blushed a little bit, not meeting my eyes, and slid onto my lap. I was blushing a little bit... okay make that a lot.

"Thanks Nico." I said sarcastically.

Being me, I sorta toned out for some of the game, then snapped back into focus when I was asked;

"Truth or Dare, Percy?"Thalia asked me. . . oh great!

"Truth." I said a little to quickly.

"Okay, are you turned on with Annabeth sitting on your lap?" I blushed a little bit more again.

"No." I answered. "I'm not like that."

"Okay. . . there goes embarrassing you for the rest of the game." Thalia mumbled.

"Okay? Nico Truth or Dare?" I asked him. Aw poor guy he's on the edge of peeing his pants, and he still has like two more hours.

"Dare." He answered. I feel bad for him so I'm gonna go easy on him. . . not.

"I dare you to drink a pot of coffee made by moi." He glared at me as I got up and walked into the kitchen. They kept their coffee maker where we keep ours so it was easy to find.

-one pot of coffee made by Percy later-

I waved it in front of his face. He had a look of disqust on his face. You see, Nico despises coffee. It's actually quite funny really. I poured him a cup and he had it was gone in one gulp. We continued this until the pot was gone. Poor kid I feel kinda bad for him, he should really have to go by now. All of a sudden his pants got darker and darker and everyone knew he had peed his pants. Oh poor kid. He smelled like urine and I think this should be the ending of the game. I take a stand at urine.

"Okay I feel bad for him let's be done with this game. I take a stand at urine. I also don't think you guys would be to happy if your dorm smelled like urine. Or you had a stain on the carpet." Annabeth jumped up and went straight to her room. That's when I remembered that she still had some homework left to finish.

"How about you guys go to our apartment tomorrow since you we've gotten this amazing opportunity to see your apartment." Jason said, I could her some sarcasm at the end of the sentence.

"It's only fair." Thalia said. So I guess it's settled, they're going to our apartment tomorrow. Oh joy.

**So there you go and the anime Say "I love you" was recommended to me from a friend and honestly I only watched the first three episodes. Oh and yes Luke is Percy's cousin in this one.**

**Oh and to the people that like to read other stories by the same person I started a new story; When The Stoll Brother's Attack. I really hope you guys will read it! Thank you Elmlea and Firehawk2400 for already following it! Oh and Elmlea has the honors of having the first review of that story!**

**Your faithful,**

**~peanut-butter-mouse**

**(Check out The Artemis stories! -_-) **


End file.
